Operation BELLE
Operation Bathwater Extraction and Liberation, or BELLE, was a joint SWAT and military operation conducted by the Neon City and Ocean City Police Departments and SWAT teams. The National Guard of Robloxia County was later requested to send in a fighter jet to assist in the operation, which was never sent in. This operation was carried out on July 24, 2019 in and around the RBLX Neon City radio station. The main goal was to retrieve a supply of signature Belle Delphine Bath Water soon to be smuggled overseas. Planning Three days prior to the operation, intel of Bath Water being illegally transported overseas reached the Ocean City Police Department and later the Neon City Police Department. This prompted the preparation of two plans to be carried out on the 24th of July. The first plan, which was the only one used, was executed on that day. The procedures of Plan B were not released to the public. The operation, dubbed Operation BEL and later BELLE after the manufacturer of the bath water itself, Belle Delphine, was to be carried out by two SWAT teams, one from Neon City and the other from Ocean City. The plan was to infiltrate the RBLX Neon City radio station's basement, eliminate any hostiles in or around the building, and retrieve the crates of Bath Water known to be held inside. Execution On July 24, 2019 at 1400 hours, the roads around the RBLX radio station were closed off, along with the entirety of the Plastic Gate Bridge. Barricades and sniper nests were deployed on several cliffs surrounding the station. The SWAT team from Neon City which was dubbed Alpha, comprised of three members and expert marksman Nicholas Feline, were dropped off at the Plastic Gate Drive-In and climbed onto a nearby cliff with sniper nests. The second team from Neon City which was dubbed Beta, comprised of Squad Leader Charles Musineks and three other members, were deployed just outside the radio station parking lot. Immediately after crossing the Plastic Gate Bridge, the van of Beta Team received heavy gunfire from the first floor windows of the radio station building. Not expecting the smugglers to be armed with automatic firearms, the Squad Leader diverted from the original direct course into the basement and decided to set up a perimeter behind and around their van. At 1430, after an intense shootout between the smugglers and Beta Team, marksman Nicholas Feline radioed in and informed Alpha Team of an incoming cruiseship that was suspiciously empty. He later found out it was the sister ship of the Saint De Algae. After this was revealed, firing had stopped from the radio station and crates were seen being thrown off the balcony outside the back exit of the basement. Alpha Team moved cautiously to the south end of the Plastic Gate Bridge and scoped out the cruiseship. During the shootout prior to this, two of the smugglers had been wounded and died inside the basement. One smuggler was able to drop off from the balcony but sustained several injuries after falling onto the cliff below. He could not make it onto the ship. After concluding the ship was here to smuggle the bath water, it was deemed as hostile. Alpha Team had a view of the ship's bridge and informed Beta Team of a single person operating the ship. Team Leader Charles Musineks promptly fired a grenade from his grenade launcher into the bridge. The entire bridge exploded and part of the hull was damaged. The single person in the bridge, later found to be Malek Eloni, escaped the explosion and suffered only minor injuries from shrapnel. Meanwhile, another smuggler, later found to be Andrew Fishern, had secretly escaped the radio station prior to Alpha Team arriving and started a speedboat nearby. He then parked the boat behind the now sinking ship and let Malek Eloni and two other unknown smugglers jump on. They all sailed away towards an unknown location in Neon City. At 1500 hours, the entirety of the RBLX radio station had been infiltrated and cleared out of remaining hostiles or citizens. Alpha Team had moved to another location inside an under construction building in Ocean City. Beta Team is on the Plastic Gate Bridge as they spot a helicopter flying above. Prior to this, two unknown smugglers had already left the bay and supposedly had a small briefcase containing the remaining bath water they had taken with them. This left the possibility that only Malek Eloni and Andrew Fishern were on the helicopter, but this was found out after the operation. As the right sidedoor of the helicopter opened, Malek Eloni began firing down on Beta Team. Nobody suffered any wounds, but got the attention of Alpha Team, which began firing shots into the front of the helicopter. Targeting the pilot, only the engine was damaged, which caused the helicopter to spiral downward and crash onto the Plastic Gate Bridge. Andrew Fishern and Malek Eloni supposedly escaped the burning helicopter with many minor injuries. As they emerged from the crash, Beta Team began firing onto them with suppressing fire coming from the other side of the bridge. As Andrew Fishern held Beta Team off, Malek Eloni hacked into the mainframe of the Plastic Gate's drawbridge system and activated it, causing Beta Team's van to roll down the road as it raised. This gave the two smugglers a window to escape. The SWAT van fell onto unsuspecting team member Carl Valera. He died shortly after of his injuries. At 1530, Alpha Team had spotted the two smugglers making a run for the radio station. They opened fire on the two which prompted them to take cover behind barricades. Marksman Nicholas Feline of Alpha Team fired a shot into Andrew Fishern's head, immediately killing him. He then spotted Malek Eloni bleeding on the ground after recent gunshot wounds from Alpha Team. His entire upper body was exposed. Nicholas Feline decided to fire one last shot directly into Malek's heart, killing him. Aftermath The entire operation was televised and broadcasted live by orbiting local news helicopters. They were shut off after the Plastic Gate drawbridge was raised, leaving the deaths of Malek Eloni and Andrew Fishern untelevised. The operation was seen by some as immoral and open to have been done differently. "I got late to f'------''' work because they closed off the bridge." '' - Anonymous citizen The mayor responded to these complaints after a speech where he congratulated Alpha and Beta team for their efforts during the events as well as the local police departments for keeping the situation under control. "I know y'all n'----'s mad but things gotta be that way," ''Mayor Doug adds, ''"h'--'s mad."